And all WAS well
by TitanQueen13
Summary: "But It was not your fault but mine..." Death is just a new frontier, its what lies in the after life whilst finding a meaning withing yourself that makes it all worth while... "T" for death and stuff.. AU-ish Finally Updated!
1. The Offer refused

HEYO!! TITAN QUEEN13 here what's cracking!!?? I decide to write this story because the authors who I have been reviewing for suggested I make one so heck why not. Um this is my second story and I'm not all that skilled at writing but R&R and we shall all be happy (Virtual cookies given here). Anyways seeing I'm in the eighth grade my English is not up to par but ill give it my best and I will try to finish this story.

Anyhoo on with the story!!

Chapter 1: The offer refused (this chapter will be a tad bit short)

Like most days, the young hero of Amity Park, Danny Fenton or to every one else Danny

Phantom was patrolling the quaint and peculiar town he called home. Over a year ago he attained spectacular ghost powers from him ghost hunting parent's prototype ghost portal gone awry. His parents Jack and Maddie Fenton had always had a strange disposition toward the unseen world of ghost. Both of their careers consisted of mindless dreams that one day some "ectoplasmic scum" would find their way into our world wreak havoc on the citizens of Amity. Unfortunately this fact was true. Because of Danny's accident in the ghost portal not only gave him ghost abilities but created a functional portal that was home to very real ghost.

Danny swore from the day he attained his powers (though there were urges to misuse his gift) that he would forever be the hero of Amity Park and as much as the world turned a blind eye to his protection, he would always be there.

Tonight the young hybrid sailed in the captivating sea of sky to send a pesky ghost back to the ghost zone with his Fenton thermos his father created. Danny had expected to see nothing more than the sad excuse of a enemy, the Box ghost. He flew without much care and circled a couple of laps around the city and on his way home until he happed to crash into another ghost hybrid and in his surprise he found Vlad Plasmius smirking back at him.

Danny, quite dazed rubbed his head where he and Vlad had connected whilst Vlad crossed his arms over his chest, chuckling in contentment.

"Oh, Daniel it seems we're a bit out of it hmm Little Badger?"

Danny gritted his teeth and growled as his eyes glowered.

"Ooh, there's that temper again. It never fails to amuse me Little Badger." Vlad smugly added.

"Shut up you fruit loop! Go get a cat or something!" Danny retorted.

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP AND I WILL NOT GET A CAT!!"  
" Could have fooled me Vlad" Danny hissed with poison "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point tonight Daniel, very well. I have a proposal for you."

"Is that it? Cause if it is I'm going to bed, thanks for nothing Plasmius." Danny snapped sarcastically.

"Daniel think for once in you life. Think of what I can offer you, of what you and I could achieve? No trickery, no lies, no contract, just say yes." Vlad crooned softly, almost begging.

"No, why the heck should I join a twisted fruit loop like you? All you know is anger and destruction. You're more ghost than human, sometimes I wonder if you even feel."

Vlad cringed at Danny's words they cut deep like wounds being reopened. All he ever had felt was hate, anger and resentment. To his ex-best friend jack, his family, everyone until Maddie who slipped through his fingers like smoke after the accident.

Vlad was left speechless as the young hybrid turned away and shot into the sky , headed for home.

"Daniel, I will give you time, but if you don't see things my way in that time, everything you know will change for the worse. You will relent and join me, be my apprentice and son, or you will perish… mark my word." Vlad's eyes turned dangerous and determined, fangs bared and ectoblasts flickering in his palms disappeared from sight.

Danny finally arrived out side his home, Fenton works and phased into his room and plopped on his bed. Two serene white rings formed around his waist and slid upwards, transforming Danny Phantom back in to Danny Fenton.

"Peace at last! Man, Vlad is such a fruit loop!" Danny sighed as he turned on his side, pulled over his pristine blue covers as his eyelid drooped over misty eyes and drifted into unconsciousness…

YAY! ONE CHAPTER FINITO!! IT WAS KINDA CHEESY I KNOW BUT IT'S A START. MY INSPIRATIONS FOR THIS STORY WERE CANDELIGHT, WOLFLOVER77, GARNET SKY, PEARL 84, LIGHNING STREAK, XSOUTHERNWATERSX, TPOC1, DARKMINDERTHINKER1 AND AQUA91 (guys I love your writings, you inspire me!! Ps people should read their stuff, its epic!!)

OTHER INSPIRATIONS: PARAMORE, MUFFINS, CHOCOLATE AND MY DOG JACKSON

ANYWAYS R&R AND CHECK BACK SOON!  
\*-TITAN QUEEN 13-*/

ARIGATO


	2. The Estranged and Unforgiven

HEYO!

Sup sup home skillets (trying and failing to be gangster…)

ONE REVIEW! ONE!

I really wanted to update so here I am but next time I want a least 5 reviews total!

(Emo tear…)

On with the really really crappy story!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!

TITAN QUEEN 13

Chapter 2: The Estranged and Unforgiven

"DANNY, TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Maddie called out to her son, waking him up out of a fanciful slumber.

"Oh come on…" Danny groaned, words slurred as he slid out of bed and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey! Good Morning Danny!" Jazz said a little too chipper for Danny's liking just as he made his way down the stairs.

"Hey…"

"Danny, just who I wanted to see!" Jack, his father beamed as he grabbed him in a death hold around his neck.

"Um, what is it dad?"

"My new invention son, the one of a kind "Spectre Splatter. It…" Jack blathered as he was cut off by Danny running out the door.

"What got into him?" Jack shrugged as he sat a the kitchen table with Jazz as Maddie cooked breakfast.  
************************************************************************

"THEIR BESERK I TELL YOU!" Danny shrieked as he flailed his hands in the air

"Well what can you do? Your parents are ghost hunters." Hhis best friend Tucker , the techno-geek replied as fiddled with his PDA.

"Ya well, they don't have to wave around dangerous ghost weapons that oh I don't know… KILL ME!"

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"I guess… by the where's Sam?' Danny asked as he got his books form his locker and prepared for English class.

"Right here Danny" A familiar voice from the ultra-recylo vegetarian /Goth friend replied.

"Oh hey, where were you?

"My mother attempted to try and get me to wear pink …" Sam gritted her teeth.

Tucker and Danny grinned as they made their way to class.

"Alright people settled down." Mr. Lancer spoke in attempted to calm his raging class of teens.

The class continued to chatter away, ignoring their teacher's request.

"TO KILL A MOCKING BIRD PEOPLE! QUIET DOWN!"

Finally the class toned down though there were murmurs and whispers to be heard.

"Thank you, now today we will be learning about the noble man, Shakespeare! Won't that be fun?"

Groans were emitted from every corner of the relatively small classroom.

"Here are your books children. We will be reading "A Midsummer Night's Dream" act one, scene one. Your task is to read it and write a 3 paragraph summary about it."

"He might as well tell me to learn how to tap dance." Danny groaned to Sam and Tucker.

"I'll help you. Shakespeare's easy." Boast Sam.

"Says you…" Both Danny and Tucker nodded in agreement.

Sam rolled her eyes and the trio collected their things as the bell rung.

* * *

The entire class hopped out of their seats and trampled out the door like a herd of wild beasts. Suddenly Dash Baxter, Casper High's resident football star called out.

"FENTON!" The angry voice wailed across the hallway as Danny, as if on queue booked in the opposite direction.

"Gotta go guys!" Danny said to Tucker and Sam hurriedly as he sprinted into a dark corner.

Unfortunately Dash still spotted him am grabbed him by shirt collar.

"Nothing happened. Why are you trying to beat me up?" Danny questioned.

"Nerd wailing, Fentonio. So awesome it could be an Olympic sport." Dash boasted. "Besides, it really fun. Now Kwan (who was accompanying Dash) Get him!"

After school after the bell rang the whole student body was laughing and taunting Danny as he was struggling to come down off of the flag pole Dash and Kwan strung him on.

To Danny's horror he heard a rip and he was plummeting to the ground and he landed on his head.

Tucker and Sam screamed his name out in unison as Danny's world faded to black.

(I WAS GONNA ENDED HERE BUT IM KOOL!! )

Danny woke up in the hospital with minimal damage done and a killer head ache.

Two nurses and his family and friends were gathered around him to see if he was okay.

"Hey man young gave up a scare." Tucker said.

"Uh, what happened, my head kills!" Danny complained

"Dash strung you on a flag pole and you fell on you head. The doctors said you had a minor concussion." Sam replied

"Man , It feels like I've been run over by a monster truck…" Danny started as his mother rushed to his side.

"My little baby boy! Why didn't you tell us this boy was bullying you?" Maddie sat on the hospital bed and wrapped he arms around Danny.

"Yeah!" his father jumped in "We coulda locked him in the Fenton stockades!"

"Jack!" His mother retorted "We would have done no such thing! You could have at least told us about the boy. Mr. Lancer suspended him right away as soon as Sam and Tucker told us."

"Wow, that… great?"

Tucker laughed " That set him straight huh?"

Danny just laughed as one of the nurses came forth.

"Well kiddo, ya look fine." She told Danny. "You're free to go."

"Sweet"

Every one crammed in the Fenton RV as they dropped off every one to their homes as sun down approached.

Finally, after numerous stops and many "good- byes", the Fenton family reached their homes and were getting settled into bed after a strenuous day.

"What a day!" Danny said to himself as he pulled don his pj's and nestled into his bed.

Some how Danny felt to buzzed to go sleep so as soon as he knew his folks and jazz were asleep, he transformed into his ghostly counter part as sailed out his window.

"Where should I go??"

"I know I'll go visit Sam." He spoke aloud to himself as he shot toward the Manson household.

As soon as he reached her house and landed on the room. He phased downwards into his friends room. Oddly, there was not only Sam, but Tucker in the room as well. Danny turned invisible and listened to their conversation."

"Danny is such and idiot Tucker. I mean he's always getting hurt; he's like a little kid. You've got to keep tabs on him at all times."

"Well he is clueless. We've both dropped hints about us dating and, quite frankly he's a moron."

"Tomorrow I'm telling him our friendships over. Sometimes I wonder if he care more about ghost hunting then us!"

"I don't care how you do it, but Danny is no longer a friend to us. I don't want to hang out with an outlaw ghost freak anymore."

"I'm going to break his heart and give him that stupid class ring."

"Aright, well now that we know what were going to do, I need to do one thing first."

Tucker's face inch closer to Sam their eye closed, leaning in for the kiss.

Danny gapped, during the whole conversation. He couldn't believe what these so called friends were saying about him. Danny was so angry that he dropped out of his invisibility and spoke just as Sam and Tuckers lips met.

"I honestly thought you were my friends. I thought I loved you Sam, I thought we were pals Tucker but I guess once again I'm clueless!" Danny snapped, breaking the lovers apart.

Tucker frowned and Sam gapped.

"I can't believe this is what you've thought of me, the only people I once believed I could trust! Sam, I want that class ring back. You don't deserve it. And to the both of you, were done. Of all people I would have never thought you would have sunk so low. But im just an outlaw ghost freak right!" Danny glowered as he snatched the ring in his right had and darted out the open window.

"He saw us…" Sam said.

"Maybe even broke his heart. He did the job for us." Tucker answered

Danny flew to a nearby pond and sat by the edge. He stared at the ring in his palm and chucked it into the clear lake creating ripples.

" I don't know what brought this on… but I'm alone again." Danny whispered as he curled his head into his knees and began to weep.

The master of all time stared into the current time stream where the young halfa sat crying.

"This is only the beginning of a grave future Danny. But it's the best alternative." Clockwork stated in a grim voice and sadly stared at the screen. " There is nothing I can do this time…"

ALL IN ALL I THOUGHT IS WAS A MESSED UP CHAPTER. WHADYA THINK!!  
(Virtual cookies here! ) ANY WAYS R&R.I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!

THANKS TO Wolflover77 and VeekaIzhanez FOR REVIEWING!  
CIAO KITTENS!  
THE GRADE 8'er (seriously I'm in the 8th grade)

~/*TITAN QUEEN 13*\~


	3. What i thought i Wanted

Man I had a hard time writing this (Pain in the ass!)

Anyhoo I'm here now!

Here we go!

Sorry for the first couple of chapter line breaks, I actually inserted lines and they didn't show up! Grr….

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!

TITAN QUEEN 13

Chapter 3: What I thought I wanted

Weeks had come and gone. The tension between the 3 former friends was more than Danny's feeble heart could bear. With a heavy heart, Danny, like every other day slowly trudged towards Casper High, further in the hole of heart break.

For the passing weeks he watched Tucker and Sam walking together with linked arms, staring back at him with death glares that felt like they were burning into the remains of his soul.

When Danny climbed the dishevelled hallway and to his locker, people, even Dash looked at the boy with pity. Never once had they seen the boy so down. Sure his family was… peculiar, sure he was low on social standards but never went a without a smile.

********

School passed by very slowly for Danny. Life simply slipped from his hands. He very much saw his situation, pathetic as it was, like Vlad's. His best friend got the girl, he has ghost powers, anger… lots and lots of anger, topped with an immense amount of regret.

Danny couldn't comprehend the mistakes made to get him to this point.

*********

The bell rang after the numerous classes (which Danny had slipped from C's to F's in) and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He slipped into a dark alley and transformed into his ghostly counterpart and flew back to the pond where he wept not but weeks ago.

**********

Danny sat at the edge of the pond and sulked at his reflection. He was dead still until a magenta puff of smoke startled him into turning backwards.

"Ah, Daniel just the person I wanted to see." The familiar voice of the older hybrid chuckled.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny snarled.

"Temper, temper my boy, just a conversation between friends hmm?

"Were not friends…"

"Yes well I know why your friends have been… strange."

Danny cocked his head to the side.

"You see it was simple. Getting to their houses and administering the potion."

"What are you talking about you fruit loop?"

"Thick as ever my boy, here is where I explain. It was a simple infatuation potion, fit to their DNA so they'd fall in love. The spell should have lasted no longer than a week but I was surprised to find they were still in love long after the potion wore off.

"What…"

"Yes fool it was me! I knew you loved the Manson girl so I broke your heart in hopes you'd come to me."

Danny's eyes flashed in hot anger.

"Unfortunately Daniel you did not come to me as I planned but alas here we are." Vlad chuckled as he crouched and shot forwards, aiming at Danny's throat with a magenta aura around his fist.

Danny gasped, frozen in place as he prepared for Vlad to connect.

As soon as Vlad hit him (which felt like a freight train), he fell in a heap and let oblivion take him. Anger and grief over took him. All that happened was a sick, twisted, elaborate plan.

Vlad lifted the unconscious boy in his arms, and flew him to Wisconsin.

*******

When Danny woke he found himself strapped on a gurney. His limbs were numb and his head felt like a dump truck ran into it.

"Uhh…" Danny groaned.

"Awake, little badger I see."

" Vlad! You sick twisted FRUITLOOP!" Danny writhed on the gurney.

"No squirming little badger, just a couple of tests." Vlad said, flicking a test tube

"No way you freak! And don't call me that!" Danny protested

Vlad chuckled "Daniel, do you recall the proposal I gave you a while back?"

Danny nodded, eyeing Vlad carefully.

"I very much want a son Daniel. You happen to be the perfect candidate. Either you choose to come to me or I make a clone."

"You've tried to make a clone and failed."

"This is where you're wrong Daniel. I need a blood sample of when you're a ghost and when your human. I can merge the two and create a similar effect a mid morph sample."

"I'll never join you!"

Vlad pressed a button and the straps unlatched. Danny sat himself up and rubbed his shoulders.

"Very well then, I already have both blood samples so I guess I should be rid of you!"

Simultaneously, the two hybrids transformed into Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius.

Danny phased through the roof of Vlad's castle, in pursuit of Amity Park.

Vlad tailed straight behind him and as soon as Danny was out of his phase he was caught the leg and swung him like javelin into the brick castle wall.

Danny quickly recovered after with a flurry of ectoblasts.

Vlad caught all of the blasts and stretched the energy like a notched arrow and sent it flying straight at the younger hybrids chest causing him to hurtle to the ground.

Meters away from the ground, Danny caught himself, heaving and panting while his vision was swimming, he was exhausted!

"Time to end this, once and for all!" Danny sucked in the biggest breath of oxygen he could get and released green sonic waves that were emitted from his mouth.

Vlad created a magenta sphere around his body, looking quite unimpressed.

"So typical my boy, I saw right thought that attack. Funny enough I know how to repel it, though it is an interesting talent" Vlad lectured Danny as Danny transformed back to his normal self.

"You're out of energy Daniel, and time." Vlad landed next to the panting boy.

"Any last words Daniel?"

Danny's eyes glow a bright, evil, blood red as he stared at Vlad quite angrily.

This unnerved Vlad but he held his ground. It was peculiar, never had he seen Daniel so angry, so dangerous…

Daniel growled.

"No? What a pity." Vlad took a strong hand a lifted Danny up by his neck, his intentions to choke him.

Danny struggled as his air supply was cut off, vision closing in on him.

"I can specify your clone to the exact specifications of my desire Daniel. He is already made, I was going to melt I down if you joined me but no matter this works as well."

Danny's face was turning red

"This was your choice. Always the hero, how quaint. You shall be obsolete child!" Vlad swore as he pulled a rusted out dagger from his belt and placed the tip at Daniel's heart.

"Prepare to die, little badger" Vlad crooned as he thrust the knife into Danny's chest and blood pooled around it, bleeding into his white shirt.

Danny gasped as Vlad dropped him onto the ground and he lay there trembling.

"It's difficult to see you like this boy but it for my own good. No one gets anywhere in life by playing by the rules."

Danny's eye became rimmed with tears as he coughed up blood.

"Vlad… you… why?" Danny choked out in garbled words as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His heart stopped, the blood coming out of the wound in his chest came to a sluggish stop. He was dead.

Vlad glanced at his corpse. This is what he wanted. The future would be great with Danny out of the way… right.

******

Vlad couldn't stand to leave the pale, cold, dead child outside. The Fenton's would be suspicious of the missing child who never returned home and even more surprised to find the boy dead outside his castle.

Vlad carried him to his portal and tossed the mangled corpse into the ghost zone. That was the end of that. The lost of one life was the beginning of another right?

Vlad still couldn't help but notice the sad look on Danny's face before he died. So depressed about the things he would never finish, words he'd never say. It made Vlad feel a tinge of guilt, but hey, it was what he wanted, wasn't it?

*****

In the ghost zone, Danny's corpse floated deep into the edges of the realm.

Fortunately, Clockwork found him brought him to his lair.

"Too young to die." Clockworks voice was tight. "Time is of the essence my boy. Ten years in the future, they'll find you and the world will be at stake. For now, rest and enjoy death. Your ghost will not escape you body, since you are both, they are bound to each other." The time ghost stroked Danny's raven locks "A burial is in order." Clockwork said as he whisked Danny to The Field of Blood Roses.

****************

It quarter to twelve. In Amity Park, the Fenton clan was eagerly awaiting the arrival of their son. The strange thing was, he usually called to say he was going to be late or even missed curfew by a couple minutes but this scared the Fenton's. Danny was a responsible kid. Not a word since school ended.

Maddie was worried that she'd never see her baby boy again.

Jack would have no one to show his inventions to.

Jazz wondered if a ghost attacked him.

They all wondered if the next time they saw him, he'd be alive…

*************

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED FOR REVIEWING!

I KILLED DANNY… OOPS ^.^ BUT ITS PART OF THE STORY, YOU JUST NEED TO WAIT AND SEE HOW IT GOES!

THANKS TO BLINK 182 and SIMPLE PLAN FOR GETTING ME OUT OF THE WRITING RUT AND LETTING MY CREATIVITY FLOW.

I STILL THINK THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER ARE KINDA CHOPPY BUT I CAN ALWAYS USE TIPS! (HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE R&R!)  
CIAO KITTENS!  
~/*TITAN QUEEN 13*\~


	4. Steady As It Goes

Whoa it's Been FOREVER since I last updated! Thanks to nuhnuhnuhniley4ever for kicking my butt to start writing again. It's been so long I had to re-read my own story again lol! I can't believe i wrote this story two years ago! Anyways i hope anyone who was following this story gets some satisfaction and justice! So as the Joker in the Dark Knight said "AND HERE WE ...GO!"

(Line Break)

10 Years Later...

It was ten years to the tragic day that Danny never came home. Jazz solemnly approached the empty grave at the Amity Park Memorial to pay respects to her long lost brother. There was no closure for the Fenton family, no body, no clues and no answers. Jazz brushed away a stray tear that rolled off her sallow cheek as she stood over the cold marble slab. She kneeled onto the lush grass and placed a single rose as she read.

**Daniel Fenton**

**1996-2010**

**A Dear Brother, Son and Friend...**

Jazz brushed her skirt off and tucked a stray piece of hair from her face and turned away from the grave.

"Little brother...why did you have to leave us?"

(Line Break)

Amity Park was no longer a pleasant place to live; it was if all the sunshine and happiness was devoid in the small town. Many residence had left the small town , nearly leaving it abandoned yet nothing was destroyed or in rubble, it was the perfect postcard picture but was lost the life it once held. After Danny disappeared, the residence became quiet and barely left their houses.

There was no ghost infestations since the ghost boy, Danny Phantom seemed to disappear too.

The Fenton household continued on with their everyday lives, Jazz went to college and Mr. And Mrs. Fenton gave up ghost hunting since there was nothing to hunt.

The Manson's and Foley's moved out of town to someplace happier, beside Sam, tucker and Valerie of course, they stayed and kept each other company.

Valerie and Tucker were now happily married, Jazz and Samantha was over at their place all the time, hanging out like they were children. On occasion they visited the Fenton's and their own parents to catch up on old times but not once had they stopped to try and find their old friend Danny, he was obsolete; just plain forgotten. But Jazz never forgot, never...

(Line Break)

Vlad Masters was never seen in Amity Park again, he denounce his role as mayor and made permanent residence in Wisconsin with his son... Daniel.

The Clone he had created all those years ago was finally stable, and finally he could die a happy man, as a father.

The clone of Danny was the perfect son, obedient, loving and all grown up. The boy had become and man and was making his father proud at a Wisconsin College.

Vlad walked down to his old ghost lab and sighed.

"Not once do I regret that terrible day Daniel." Vlad smirked as he had his arms crossed behind his back and stared into the cloning chamber, the birthplace of his son. "Finally some happiness in my life, this clone was quite worth it, even a better reward than dear Madeline. Check and mate little badger!"

Vlad chuckled as he placed a hand on the pod and stared intently "I guess I should thank you Daniel, oh who am I kidding, rot in hell!"

(Line Break)

The Ghost Zone was now a tame and beautiful place to live. It was calm, serene and peaceful and all the ghosts live in harmony, besides Pariah Dark of course who remained in the coffin of forever sleep.

Clock work was quite pleased at the progress of the ghost zone in the last ten years. Even the observers were pleased and stopped their annoying visits. All was well. Just the way it should be, but clockwork knew better. He was becoming fidgety, every day he went to visit Danny and her resting place in the Fields of Blood roses, only he was immune to its potency so it was the perfect place to hide his corpse.

Daniel's body remained no older that 14 and did not decay since then, the roses prevented that. He lay on in a stone casket in the heart of the field were a small fountain bubble, the Elixir of The ages it was called though no one, not even clockwork knew of its immense power.

On top of the casket was a see through glass dome were Clockwork hovered over with his time staff in hand. He raised the staff over his head, poised to smash the glass. The object hurtled towards the glass but instead of shattering it burst in a puff of billowing smoke. Clockwork gave a slight cough and brushed himself off. There lay Daniel, his porcelain skins as cold as ice, his body in perfect condition adorned in a black suit with his arms lying over his chest, the perfect image of death. Clockwork swooped down and lifted the limp corpse into his arms.

"If I am correct, and the power of the fountain is true..." Clockwork stammered and he lifted the body high above the gurgling fountain. "Then chaos will be ensued..." he whispered as he dropped the body into the fountain with an immense spatter of clear water.

The Fountain soon bled with an eerie red as it stained the pureness of the fountain. Rays of pulsating light emerge red from the fountain as a damp, soggy figure arose. A demon like figure with white soft hair, black feathered wings, a white and black hazmat suit with no insignia and an ice cold aura surrounded him.

Clockwork lowered himself so he was at the figures level.

"Danny?" He called.

The dark silhouette lifted his face to reveal a stone cold expression, but what startled Clockwork the most were the blood red eyes. Those hollow eyes stared down the time ghost with a seemingly longing sadness. Clockwork only frowned.

"There is an evil in all hearts of man, only know yours has come out to play, to avenge the cruelty that was place upon you, when you had simply tried to help. This is not a curse...Danny."

Tears streaked Danny's face and he collapsed to his knees.

"Clockwork..." He wept. "Why did i deserve this? What have I done wrong?" His wings slumped behind him.

"You have done nothing... it is the means of your existence, you have been reborn again as a fallen angel."

"Wha—I don't understand!" He cried flabbergasted.

"In one life you ruled as the prince of the entire ghost zone, nearly made peace with the humans, but you once right hand, now your enemy Pariah Dark turned against you in a quest for power... and murdered you. You see ghosts CAN be killed, they can cease to exist. The observant of old were furious and locked Pariah way, not without sacrifice however but the council thought you deserved justice and allowed you to be born as a human. You have lived many lives, of course you have never remembered them but you were also charged with a duty, as I was."

"I... I... I can't believe this, why didn't anyone tell me why can't I remember! What was my duty?"

"To be the protector of time, you are MY right hand in helping keep the time stream in order. I observe and keep track and you act. This was the duty YOU must uphold, to be the guardian and hero of both dimensions.

"So what now? I bet every one lives are perfect without me! They never needed me!" Danny sobbed.

"This is why you need to prove to them, they do. Besides if time finds no use for you, then you will be obsolete." Clockwork explained.

"Then that's what I will be! No one cares about me, Vlad even proved that when he killed me!"

"But I need you... My son..."

( Line Break)

Woah how did you guys feel about that! Is it bad, is it good, was in informative enough, was it exciting! Give me reviews! R AND R! I need to know if should continue writing and if my writing SUCKS! LEMME KNOW! Yikes its been two years! Hopefully my writing improved...

~*TITANQUEEN13*~


End file.
